


Thank you, Dean Winchester

by SilVr_Stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilVr_Stars/pseuds/SilVr_Stars
Summary: Nicks POV in the "Abandon All Hope" graveyard scene





	

Minute after minute of horrific monotony. Each shovelful of dirt further buried the town murdered with his hands. Numb. His emotions had dulled over the thousands of atrocities Lucifer had committed, with the promise of thousands more to come.

"Hey!" Yelled Sam, his entrance dispelling the pervasive silence that choked the graveyard.

At that cry, a flicker of hope tentatively flickered to life. The hope began to burn through what was left of his shattered mind, engulfing his thoughts in a roaring inferno of hope that refused to be extinguished. It took the form of the one the demons constantly whispered about, before Lucifer burnt their eyes out. It took the form of the man, whose role Nick reluctantly filled. The boy who stood in the midst of the graveyard's demons. Sam Winchester. For the first time, Nick and Lucifer longed for the same inevitable outcome. Yes. One syllable and they would be freed from the agony they shared.

Lucifer spoke, Nick bearing words that were not his. All he was anymore was a puppet, the fallen angel brutally pulling the fraying strings. Without Lucifer, he wouldn't last a second, his vital system long since puréed at the raw power of the archangel.

A fierce voice snarled a response to Lucifer. His head turned, looking down the barrel of a old gun clasped in the hand of the elder Winchester.

_Bang!_

His heart stopped beating, lungs stopped pulling in the stench of rotting corpses. Was Lucifer dead? Nick couldn't tell, or bring himself to care. He couldn't even care if he was to be entering the gates of Heaven with his family or the fiery gates of Hell. All he knew, and all he cared, was that he couldn't feel the glacial archangel throttling his soul, freezing what even Hell wouldn't be able to melt.

One of the thousands of reapers that cramped the town extended a hand, which Nick gratefully accepted. As she led him away, Nick's spirit spoke for the final time on Earth.

"Thank you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
